Orden Equivocada
by MelPocaSuerte
Summary: Kuvira atiende un pequeño café bar en Ciudad República. UA moderno y Lin enfurecida OneShot (Prometo que la historia es mejor que el summary)


**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de estas adorables damas, así como cualquier otro personaje de LOK me pertenecen. Es una pena.

Las horas pasaban sin prisa notable, la gente iba y venía. Había sido uno de esos días de otoño que profesaban el clima que vendría a la siguiente estación. Todos parecían tan metidos en sus propios asuntos, tan concentrados en sus propios problemas que apenas tenían tiempo de detenerse por algo caliente para continuar su día. La majestuosa Ciudad República se mantenía de las labores de cientos y cientos de personas que se apresuraban a sus respectivos trabajos. Las sirenas sonaban a lo lejos. La música del café bar se desvanecía lentamente mientras los murmullos de la gente crecían y el aburrimiento de Kuvira comenzaba a manifestarse cada vez con más insistencia.

Un latte aquí, un ron acá, nadie se detenía por más de dos minutos en el mostrador después de pedir algo, pagar y pedir acceso a la conexión inalámbrica del lugar. Todos parecían actuar en piloto automático. Contratos en proceso de cerrarse, propuestas innovadoras para alguna oficina, llamadas importantes a cualquier parte del mundo, durante todo el día era lo único que había conseguido ver.

Más tarde, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, una mujer, se apresuró a entrar al negocio. Sus cabellos ligeramente platinados volaron por el vacío provocado por la puerta, la pesada gabardina negra cubría su delgado cuerpo de la lluvia vespertina. Cargaba un maletín metálico con un jabalí grabado, un montón de papeles en sus brazos y aparentemente mantenía una llamada importante. Luego de encontrar un espacio tranquilo consiguió lanzar todas sus cosas a un sofá, dejó la pila de papeles en la pequeña mesita y se acercó al mostrador.

—Dame un momento, mocoso, quiero tomar algo... —Dejó su móvil en espera y miró la lista de opciones suspendidas sobre Kuvira —Un _doppio_ sin azúcar y una de esas tartas de frutos rojos —dijo señalando el pequeño postre de la vitrina.

—Bien, anotado. ¿A nombre de quién?

—Beifong. —Dio media vuelta — Más te vale no hacerme esperar —Dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a su lugar.

La joven dejó la nota del pedido clavada en la pizarra, mientras el café se preparaba, tomó la tarta y se acercó a la mujer.

—Disfrute.

No recibió más que una mirada afilada y un ligero gruñido. Siguió arrebatando algunas hojas y discutiendo por teléfono.

El vapor flotaba libremente sobre la máquina, un suave pitido indicó que el termo estaba servido. Procedió a anotar el nombre de la mujer en él. Quería hablar con ella, no era como si se detuviera a hablar con cada cliente que apareciera, pero por más ocupada que luciera, había algo que le daba un tono interesante. Quizás eran esos ojos verde bambú, o la pálida piel que le daba un acento a los labios color coral. Quizás era la forma en la que fruncía el ceño cada que, pensaba ella, el hombre con el que hablaba decía algo estúpido. Lo que más le intrigaba era qué estaba haciendo exactamente. Tantos documentos, un maletín, una placa prendida a la solapa de la gabardina. No era como las de la policía de Ciudad República, ésta era plateada con detalles en onyx negro.

Más a propósito que por accidente, cambió los termos y decidió llevar la orden.

—Me importa un bledo lo que haya dictado el consejal, yo sé que ese caso está tan manipulado como el resto de la corte...

—Disculpe —Kuvira aclaró su garganta —Su orden...

Con movimiento poco gentil, el vaso fue sustraído de la charola, estaba demasiado tensa como para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero apenas la muchacha se había marchado se dio cuenta de que no era lo que había pedido.

—¡Jovencita! —Se levantó llamando la atención de la barista —Entiendo que me veo estresada pero no es momento de tomar un irlandés. —Reclamó molesta.

—Lo lamento, déjeme cambiarlo, yo... Fue un error... —Intentó tomar el termo de la mano de la mayor pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

—Déjalo así. —Se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba a punto de armar. —Lo siento, no debí gritar. —Tomó su móvil y terminó la llamada —De hecho, creo que es el mejor irlandés que he probado en mucho tiempo...

—Gracias... Supongo... —Kuvira desvió la mirada, notó el nombre en la placa. —¿Lin Beifong?

—Para servirte. —Extendió la mano con una pequeña tarjeta con acabado cromado. —Detective privado, espero que no te metas en problemas, pero si es así, entonces sabes a quién llamar.

—Vaya, sabía que su trabajo no era como los demás... —Le dio una sonrisa mientras recibía el papel.

—¿Disculpa?

—Todos los días viene gente ocupada, de esas personas que nunca levantan la mirada de sus dispositivos, cerrando acuerdos importantes, revisando noticias, datos, números; demasiado ocupados como para poner siquiera atención a lo que les he servido.

—¿Y? —Lin la interrumpió de nuevo.

—Bueno, cruzó esa puerta y pude notar que a pesar de lo atareada que está se detiene a escuchar y mirar al mundo...

—Gracias ehmm...

—Kuvira, mi nombre es Kuvira.

Lin sonrió de vuelta a la joven y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. El reloj que colgaba a la mitad de la sala indicaba las 22:47, era algo tarde para que un café en esa zona estuviera aún abierto. El último cliente había dejado la cuenta en la mesa y se marchó sin decir más. El bullicio del callejón se había convertido en un suave rumor.

Antes de aceptar la invitación de la mayor, Kuvira se levantó para recoger la cuenta y las propinas que quedaban pendientes, cerró la puerta del local antes de que llegara algún extraño y corrió las cortinas. A pesar de ser una ciudad tranquila, por las noches rondaban personas poco amenas y a veces intimidantes.

La conversación siguió hasta extenderse más allá de las dos de la mañana, ambas habían dejado sin atención el reloj que sin falta siguió contando las horas. Habían encontrado alguien con quien hablar cómodamente. Lin decidió desaparecer del mundo y apagó el móvil ignorando las desesperadas llamadas de Mako sobre el caso que estaban siguiendo.

Los documentos importantes ahora estaban de vuelta en su respectivo sobre y en el maletín de Beifong. Kuvira había invitado ya varias rondas de bourbon.

—¿Haces esto muy a menudo? —Preguntó Lin mirando su vaso.

—¿El qué? —La joven comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada.

—El cambiar los vasos para acercarte a alguien con un pretexto semi decente...

Kuvira se sorprendió, a pesar de que no lo había pensado como tal, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y atrapada en su pequeño juego.

—Es... Es la primera vez —Contestó son suave voz. —Igual sonaba bastante interesante el caso del que hablabas por teléfono con ese pobre muchacho.

—¡Y encima querías enterarte de asuntos confidenciales! —Soltó una carcajada. —Te diré sólo porque me has caído bien. Verás, hace ya más de dos años, el CEO de Industrias Varrick había sido acusado de evasión de impuestos, un asunto sencillo que se había aclarado de cierta forma...

—¿Cierta forma? —Levantó una ceja.

—Si, después alguien apeló, un ex-colaborador de la empresa, dijo que había manipulado al abogado y que en realidad la mitad de las sucursales eran parte de una cadena de lavado de dinero. Fue entonces cuando se vio obligado a limpiar su propio imperio capitalista, lo cual también nos ayudó a desmontar una pequeña pero fuerte banda de traficantes.

—Vaya... ¿Y que sucedió después? —Se acercó a la detective en un impulso sutil.

—Resulta que la banda no estaba completa, sospechamos que uno de los que quedaron libres esta directamente relacionado con el secuestro del mismo Varrick, sin embargo, en la última investigación realizada por el Ayuntamiento, el consejal falló a favor del sospechoso y a pesar de que Varrick ahora está relativamente limpio y tranquilo, los motivos para que el jurado haya tomado esa decisión son de poco fiar.

—¡Menudo enredo! Pero, ¿ahora para quién trabajas?

—Zhu Li, la esposa de Varrick me pidió que revisara el caso a cualquier costo, teme por la seguridad de su pequeña familia. El secuestro de alguna manera le ayudó al cretino a concentrarse en ser una persona normal y su segundo hijo está por nacer.

La barista no podía evitar ver a Lin con un destello en los ojos, sonaba tan apasionada hablando de su trabajo, como si, a diferencia de más de la mitad de sus clientes, ella si disfrutara su trabajo. Tanto como ella disfrutaba el suyo. Haber salido de Zaofu buscando un futuro prometedor le hizo buscar un empleo estable y aún cuando parecía inalcanzable, haber puesto su café bar fue una de las tantas grandes ideas que había puesto en marcha.

El tiempo y el alcohol, que sin darse cuenta habían bebido, las dejó rendidas en el sofá. Las luces doradas de una mañana resplandeciente traspasaron las cortinas del lugar. Lin despertó antes, se apresuró a encender el móvil y juntar sus cosas. Cuando estaba lista para marcharse tomó a la joven por los hombros y la movió con delicadeza.

—Kuvira... Kuvira, despierta, nos hemos quedado dormidas... Necesito ir a la oficina.

La muchacha despertó sin mucha gracia, un mechón de cabello le cubría la cara. Le dio una cálida sonrisa a Lin, sin decir nada más que un "buenos días" rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

La detective se separó casi de inmediato y dio la media vuelta.

¿Esta dormida? ¿Aún estaba ebria? Llegaría mortíferamente tarde al trabajo si esa niña no abría la puerta del negocio. Algo más... ¿La había besado? y lo divertido... Le había gustado.

Volvió la mirada a la soñolienta muchacha que volvía lentamente a la realidad. Tomó su portafolios cuando vio que buscaba las llaves para dejarla marcharse.

Se levantó algo entorpecida aún. Lin podía jurar haber visto una sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios de la barista al pasar frente a ella. Abrió la puerta y antes de despedirse Kuvira la tomó del brazo.

—_Hoy no olvidaré que pides tu doppio. Te veré más tarde._


End file.
